High School Drama!
by thewolfluvr
Summary: Roxas is an innocent, naive blond who works in the drama department with Marly. One day he meets Axel, and falls head over heels for him. But is scared to go out because of a terrible secret that could ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1

"Anyways, Larxene was just being her regularly bitchy self whem I told her that there was nothing between us, and there never would be. But she didn't listen. Why can't she tell that I like Vexen? Do you think you could talk to her for me? No one can resist your sweet face, and she seems to have a weakness for sweet faces. Please?" Marluxia asked as I helped Yuna fit his costume onto him. We had only a few weeks until the next play, and he was the only one who didn't have his costume fitted.

I looked up at Marly and smiled. "Sure. I'll do it during fifth. We have the same class then." Marluxia smiled at me and said, "Thanks. You're a life savor. I could swear that girl is the spawn of the devil." I laughed and pulled at his pants a little. They slid into the position I needed them in and stuck a needle through. "I wouldn't say that. Larxene is actually really nice. She always helps me with my school work."

Marly scoffed and said, "Roxy, babe, everyone's nice to you. It's like, impossible to be mean to you. You are the poster child of innocence. I actually envy you for your perfectness." I looked up at him and said, "What do you mean? I'm not perfect. I'm just like you, with all the flaws you have."

Marly laughed, a big booming laugh that always startles me. I jumped slightly and accidently pricked myself with a needle. I winced and stuck my finger into my mouth, sucking on the blood to stop the flow. Marluxia bent down and said, "Are you okay? Let me see."

He pulled my finger out and saw the blood. He cursed and pressed his fingers to put pressure on the wound. I looked up into his blue eyes and said, "I'm alright. I'll be fine. I'll go to the nurse and get a band-aid. Don't worry." I took my finger away from Marluxia and stood up, walking out of the drama room. I walked down the hallway towards the nusre's office. I stared at the floor the whole tme, wanting to get there and back really quickly. I hate doctor's and nurse's offices, and do my best to stay away from them.

Then suddenly, I found myself on my butt, staring at an amzingly beautiful redhead whose hair was spiked backwards in thick uneven spikes, some falling around his face. He glared at me and spat, "Watch where the fuck you're going."

I widened my eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I was trying to get to the nurse's office. I didn't mean to bump into you. I promise it won't happen again." The redhead stood up and dusted himself off. I stood up too and began to pick up his books which had fallen on the floor. When I handed them to him, he yanked them away and glared. "It better not, or I'll make sure it never happens again."

I flinched at his harsh voice and said, "I said sorry. I'll do my best to keep it from happening again. You don't have to be so mean." I could feel tears coming into my eyes. I hate it when people are mad at me. Then they usually hit, or do something else that hurts somebody. Usually me.

"Jeez, kid. No need to cry. I won't really do anything. Stop crying already." The guy said, puttng his books into his bag and standing at full height. I looked up and said, "S-sorry. I just r-really hate y-yelling." I tend to stutter when I cry, or slightly nervous. The guy sighed and said, "Well, would you like me to walk you back to class?" I nodded, and he asked, "Where is it right now?" I sniffed and said, "Drama r-room." He reached for my hand and I gave it to him.

We began to walk to the drama room, an awkward silence between us. I wasn't speaking because I was scared he might get mad again, and I figured he wasn't talking because I wasn't.

When we reached the drama room, the door burst open, startling me. Marluxia immediately grabbed me into a crushing hug. I squeaked and Marluxia let me go. "Roxas, I thought you were just going to the nurse's office. Why are you with Axel?"

I looked over to the redhead, who was staring at Marluxia and me strangly. Then I looked over to Marluxia and said, "I accidently ran into him. Sorry for worrying you." Marly smiled softly and turned to Axel. "Thanks for bringing him back. I doubt he would have found his way back." I glared when Axel laughed and said, "Yeah. I guessed that when he ran into me and said he was going to the nurse's office and he was in the direction of the gym."

"It's not my fault I don't have a good sense of direction." I said, crossing my arms. Axel rubbed my head and said, "Seems to me you have no sense of direction. But it's okay. If you're ever lost again, I promise I'll help you." I smiled and said, "Really? You would do that?" Axel smirked and leaned down near me, whispeing, "I can do that and more."

I gave him a confused look and Marluxia yanked him away. He glared very angrily and shoved him against the wall. "Don't say stuff like that to him. If I hear you saying anything like that to him again, I will personally make sure you never speak again." He said through clenched teeth.

"No! Marly, he didn't mean anything! Don't be mad at him. Please don't start a fight!" I cried out, throwing myself onto Marly's arm and tears began to leak out of my eyes. I hate crying. It shows that I'm weak, and can't stand up for myself. Both Marly and Axel looked at me and said, "What?"

I looked up and said, "Please don't start a fight. I hate them so much. Please don't fight in front of me." Marly sighed and dropped Axel, who didn't have far to fall, and walked farther into the room, most likely to take off his costume and change back into his school clothes. I looked over to Axel, who was picking his bag off of the ground. I looked to the ground and said, "Sorry about Marly. He's just really protective."

Axel smiled and said, "It's alright. But I thought he liked Vexen?" I looked up and nodded. "He does. We're just friends. I don't have a boyfriend yet." Axel seemed to beem at that and said, "Well, how would you like to be mine?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I havent updated in a long time. My boyfriend recently broke up with me, my dad left us, and I found out that my grandpa is dying of cancer. He has six months to live. :'(

Just so you know, I wouldn't be as sad about my boyfriend, but the reasons he gave me were horrible. He hated the fact I starve and cut myself sometimes, and he didn't like that I have no religion. He told me I gross him out, and now thinks he understands what's going on in my life.

So yeah, I'm super sorry, but things are stressful and sad here in my house. Will do my best to update as soon as possible.


End file.
